


My Queen

by toesohnoes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb flourishes under her instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid I'm only familiar with the television show, not the series of books. This was written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5009835049/game-of-thrones-cersei-robb-for-tokenblkgirl).

Her hands are gentle but demanding when she takes him to her bed in the king’s wake. Robb’s breath comes in short, shallow puffs as he waits for the stab of a sword or the slice of a knife; he isn’t supposed to be here. She kisses him and he feels it like a step towards the executioner’s block.

Yet his body can’t help but react, one hand cupping his queen’s face while the other slides lower, over peaked nipples and a flat, firm belly. She hums her approval when he finds the wet heat of her sex, his fingers gliding through slick folds. His heart hammers in his chest, but she takes his hand in hers and guides him, showing him just where to press, just how to please her. As she arches and moans, he feels like a god: like he’s king already.

On her instruction, he lines himself up and presses deep, his cock plunging into the clasp of her body. Her pale legs surround him, ankles digging into the back of his thighs, while they rut together like animals instead of royalty, all pretenses of civility fading away. Sex is universal.


End file.
